sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Stuff (Donna Summer song)
| released = April 13, 1979 | format = | recorded = | studio = Rusk Sound Studios (Los Angeles, California) | venue = | genre = |rock . Billboard.}} | length = | label = Casablanca | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Heaven Knows | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = Bad Girls | next_year = 1979 | misc = }} "Hot Stuff" is a song by American singer Donna Summer from her seventh studio album '' Bad Girls'' (1979), produced by English producer Pete Bellotte and Italian producer Giorgio Moroder and released as the lead single from Bad Girls on April 13, 1979, through Casablanca Records. Up to that point, Summer had mainly been associated with disco songs but this song also showed a significant rock direction, including a guitar solo by ex-Doobie Brother and Steely Dan guitarist Jeff "Skunk" Baxter. It is one of her most popular songs, based on the performance on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. In 2018, a remix by Ralphi Rosario and Erick Ibiza entitled "Hot Stuff 2018" went to number one on the US Dance Club Songs chart. Awards and recognition "Hot Stuff" won Summer the Grammy Award for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance in the inaugural year the award was given out. In 2004, the song was ranked No. 104 on Rolling Stone s list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Cover versions Pop singer EliZe released a cover in September 2008, which peaked at no. 11 on the Dutch charts. Appearances in other media * The song was used in the 1997 film The Full Monty. During a press event on his 50th birthday, Charles, Prince of Wales helped recreate the scene in which the four main characters overhear the song while waiting in line at the unemployment office. * The song appears in the 2015 science fiction film The Martian. * The song appears in a Walmart Christmas holiday television commercial which started airing in November 2017. * Professional wrestler "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert took his ring name from the song, which he also used as his entrance theme. Chart performance "Hot Stuff" was certified Platinum by the RIAA and remained at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart for three non-consecutive weeks, and spent the longest time in the top ten in 1979: fourteen weeks. The song also topped the US Dance Club Songs chart, with Summer's follow-up "Bad Girls" as a double A-side. "Hot Stuff" was the seventh biggest song of 1979 in the US. The popular 12" single edition of the song plays the full 6:47 version of the song and then segues into "Bad Girls" 4:55 version. Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Sales and certifications |nocert=yes}} See also *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s *List of Top 25 singles for 1979 in Australia *''Billboard'' Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1979 *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 1979|List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 1979]] *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1979|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1979]] *List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1979 *List of number-one singles of 1979 (Canada) *List of RPM number-one dance singles of 1979 *List of number-one singles from 1968 to 1979 (Switzerland) *List of number-one dance singles of 1979 (U.S.) *List of number-one dance singles of 2018 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1979 songs Category:1979 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Casablanca Records singles Category:Donna Summer songs Category:EliZe songs Category:Football songs and chants Category:Grammy Award for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Songs written by Pete Bellotte Category:Songs written by Keith Forsey Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Bellotte